Changes
by abiliciousabs
Summary: Bo and Luke geting chased by Roscoe, just a normal day in Hazzard right? Not when they find an injured girl on the side of the road. What secrets does she hold? please r&r my first fan fic I wanna know what you think!chapter 4 up!
1. The girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Dukes of Hazzard, Bo, Luke, Daisy or any of the characters. (I do wish that I owned Bo or Luke. Even just for a day ) I do however own Abby and the bad guys cause their my characters. I made them up from my beautiful imagination. :-D this is my first fan fic, so please be nice and don't flame too much. I love reviews though. :) thanks Red Rae Rae for helping me figure out how to post it!_

**Chapter-1**

"I'm driving as fast as I can without attracting attention. Chill out dad. I think that we're ok for now at least"

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. " her dad replied.

"Please understand what your father is feeling. We're just scared at the prospect of loosing you." her mother said reaching up from the

back seat of her daughter's truck to squeeze her daughters shoulder reassuringly. _I shouldn't have drug my parents into this, but, I am _

_glad that they're here with me. Of course I would never admit it out loud but I'm scared._ the girl thought as they rounded a bend and

passed a sign that read "Welcome to Hazzard County!" It had a picture of a fat guy, in a white suit, with a cigar on it.

"Hazzard County……. I think that this is where my brother lives with 3 of your cousins." her mom said surveying the landscape.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Luke did ya hear 'bout that crash

this morning?" Cooter asked as he sat down and accepted a beer from Daisy.

"Ya it sounded real bad. Where did it happen again?' he asked as he drained the remainder of his drink.

"About a half a mile just inside the county line.' Cooter replied "Luke honey, you seen Bo?" Daisy asked as she came back over to her

blue eyed, brown haired older cousin, to refill his empty glass.

"ya I think that he's still outside helping Uncle Jesse fix the oil pump on the pick-up before he heads to that retired Moon-shiners

convention. That is unless he's spotted Mary Green today, boy was she looking good." Luke replied shaking his head slightly.

"You know that boy can spot and hook more pretty women than I can busted cars." Cooter said shaking his head with a laugh. Just as

Cooter finished speaking they heard sirens out-side and their blonde haired, blue eyed younger cousin Bo rushed in.

"Hey shuga whats your rush?" Daisy asked " Roscoe is claiming that he saw me and Luke run a red light this morning." he said his

beautiful blue eyes alight at the prospect of a chase.

_**Now ain't that just Duke luck? There are no stop-lights in Hazzard.  
**_

"Uncle Jesse's stallin him right now." Bo said looking at the door to the Boars Nest.

"Lets go out the back way." Luke said jumping up.

"See ya later Daisy!" Bo called as he and Luke rushed out the back door. Roscoe walked in just as the door swung closed.

"Daisy kew,kew,kew. I know they're here and that you're hiding them. So you tell'em that if they give themselves up nice and easy that

I'll go easy on'em. I love it, I love it." Roscoe said with a smug look on his face.

Uh oh! You know that something's up when Roscoe gets smug.

"Sorry Roscoe you just missed'em." Daisy said with a laugh as they heard the General Lee's engine rev.

"Ohh! I'll get'em I'll get'em." Roscoe stammered as he ran for the door, falling over a table and sending popcorn flying in every direction

in the process. Daisy, Cooter and some people at the bar laughed out loud. After detangling himself from the table and brushing the

popcorn off he rushed out the door to his patrol car.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is Lost sheep calling Shepard, Lost Sheep to Shepard you got

your ears on out there/"Bo said into the CB mic. "Shepard comeback." Cooters voice came over the CB.

"You got Craaaaaaaaazy Cooter here Lost Sheep. What can I do for ya"

"Hey Crazy C, we got Roscoe knocking on our back door. What's yur-20?"Bo called into the CB. As he turned around to see roscoe

getting closer. Something had to be wrong with the general or they would have left roscoe in the dust.

"I'm on Pine Tree rd. ya'll. See ya in a minuet. I'm gone" was Cooters reply. Bo gave the Duke boys trade mark Rebel yell

"Yeeeeeeehaaawwwwwww"

"Hey Bo you hear that?" Luke said. There was a distinct tapping noise coming from the Generals engine. "Either the timing is off or the

fan belts loose again." Luke finished sounding frustrated. "So that's why Roscoe is practically driving up our tailpipe." Bo said. Further

conversation was cut short due to the fact that they where in sight of Pine Tree Road and Cooter. Cooter couldn't have timed it more

perfectly if he had been trying. He entered the Highway just as the boys flew past and just in time to cause roscoe to swerve in to a ditch

and into a bush, causing his driver side door to fall off. The boys came to a screeching halt and turned to check on Roscoe and Cooter.

"Looks like they're ok." Bo said. " lets go." They drove off. Cooter got out of his tow truck and walked over to Roscoe as he was

fighting the bush to get out of his patrol car with Flash.

"What a horrendous crash." he said to Flash as Cooter walked up.

"Well now Roscoe lets see $32.40 for the door repair plus the cost of towing comes to an even $45." Cooter said with a smile. The

Duke boys usually gave him most of his business by loosing Enos or Roscoe in a chase.

"Shut up Cooter." Roscoe replied angrily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ha ha good ole' Cooter.' Bo said with a smile. "At least Roscoe wont have

to wait for Cooter to come pick him up." that made Luke laugh as he thought about how mad Roscoe would be. They drove on for a

while in a comraderic silence. " Hey .hey Luke what's that?" Bo asked peering out the windshield.

"It's a girl!" Luke exclaimed stopping the General about 35yds past the girl. She was walking slowly, sort of dragging her feet, like she

was half asleep.

"wonder what she's doin' out hereon the highway all alone." Bo ventured.

"Let's find out." Luke said as he threw the General into reverse and skidded to a stop by the girl. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans

and a navy blue tank top.

"Hey cutie need a lift?" Bo said showing off his natural Duke flirtation skills. The girl stopped and slowly turned her head. Up close Bo

could see that her braided hair was covered in dirt and leaves. There was also a large cut over her eye, the blood that had been running

down the side of her face was now dried. "Oh my gosh! Luke!" Bo called. Both boys were out of the car in a flash. She tried to say

something as Luke was climbing over the hood but collapsed, Bo caught her just before she hit the ground. He and Luke gently turned

her over reviling her badly bruised shoulder.

"Bo she's hurt real bad. She needs a Doc now." Luke said spotting the cut over her eye and the now apparent small cuts and bruises.

"Tri-county is about 10min away as the crow fly's." Bo said looking at his cousin "Then we had better fly." Luke said. He and Bo stood

up, with her safely in Bo's strong arms. He handed her to Luke that way he could get into the General. Then Luke gently handed her

through the window to Bo who safely held her in his lap. Luke climbed back over the hood of the general and started the engine back up,

they took of for Tri-County Hospital ,making it there in just under 7 min.

_**Now ya'll those boys could find trouble in an old folks home, somehow I got a feelin that they may have just gotten them selves into a **_

_**mighty big mess. Stick around ya here!  
**_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Well ya'll tell me what you think. Remember its my first fan fic to have ever posted on my own. Please r&r:) see ya around!  
Rebelchic17_


	2. Shocking Discovery

_here ya'll go chappie 2, you may have noticed but i had to re-do this b/c i changed Memphis to atlanta, it just worked better, plus i'm the author i can do that_

_Lawyer: no you cant_

_Rebelchic17:yes i can hehehehehehe_

**Chapter 2**

An hour later Luke and Bo were still sitting in the waiting room of the Tri-county Hospital. They weren't going to leave her when she was hurt and alone, Uncle Jesse had taught them better than that.

"Luke"

"Ya Bo"

"What do ya think happened to her?" he asked as they listened to the radio that was in the waiting room .

" I dunno? She was banged up pretty bad though." Luke replied. There was silence in the room for a minute or two. Bo finally broke the silence

"hey Luke you don't think that she's that missing girl from the crash this morning? Do ya?" he asked excitedly. Luke gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about? I heard that the family in that truck died." he replied looking at his cousin.

"Well while I was helping Uncle Jesse fix the oil pump on the pick-up for his trip to Atlanta we over heard Boss talking to some guy named Max Jason." Bo said excitedly.

"so what does Bosses conversation with some guy named Max Jason have to do with this/" Luke asked now thoroughly confused from what his cousin was saying.

"It was over the CB and Max said that he was offering a reward for the return of his godchild who was involved in a crash this morning and had disappeared. He said that he was in Hazzard and that he would be in touch." Bo said now sitting on the edge of his seat. Luke stared to get it now. They had found her about a mile from the crash site and she did look like she'd been through the mill a couple of times. Luke was about to make a sarcastic comment about Bo actually figuring something out on his own when the doctor walked in.

"Hello boys." he said cheerily. The boys immediately stood up eager for news.

"She gonna be ok doc?" Luke asked "well Mr. Duke she has a slight concussion, 20 stitches over her right eye and some severe bruising on her right shoulder." he said "and aside from some minor cuts and bruises she was quite lucky and should be fine. Your sister should be waking up soon"  
**_Whoa this guys got a fly in his ointment he thinks that she's the Dukes sister. Some one needs to set him straight._**

"Wait a minute Doc. She's not our sister." Luke said holding his hands up.

"Ya we found her walking on the highway about a mile from the Hazzard county line." Bo chimed in "we've never seen her before in our lives." the doctor pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Luke. Bo peered over his cousins shoulder to see. It was a wallet and a silver pocket knife.

"Here's what we took from her pockets. There's a drivers permit a school ID, and what I assume are pictures of her parents." He said. Luke pulled out the drivers permit.

"Bo! Bo look at this?" Luke said handing the license to him. Bo took it and scanned it.

"Her her name's" he paused "Abby Lynn DUKE!"Bo said his eyes widening. Luke nodded also in astonishment. "Do you think that just maybe there's another family named Duke"  
**_Wow two Duke family's. I don't know if there's enough room for another Duke in Hazzard county_**.**_poor Boss would have a heartattack.  
_**

"Think about it Bo do you really think that there can be another family named Duke?" Luke asked

"Guess your right. Can you imagine what Boss would say if there where two Duke families." Bo joked.

"Ya he'd probably have a heart attack." Luke said with a smile.  
**_Boy, they really had me going there for a minute. Luke's right there cant be another family named Duke. That would be like the cows crowin at sun-up and chickens layin' down when its gonna rain._**

"Besides" Luke said pulling out the pictures of what had to be her parents. " look at her she looks a bit like us and Daisy But she's definitely her fathers child. I can also see her mother in her eyes." Luke said handing her school ID and the pictures of her parents to Bo. Bo looked them over and agreed. Her put the wallet in his back pocket and Luke stuck the pocket knife on his belt.

"So she's related to us but we don't know how." Bo said as he and Luke followed the doctor to Abby's room. "Hey I got an idea." Bo said suddenly causing a passing by nurse to jump.

"Oh no Bo's got an idea." Luke said playfully giving his baby cousin a shove.

" very fumy Luke, but really," Bo pleaded "Why don't we just do a back ground check." Luke gave him a questioning look. "All it would take is a call to the records-hall in Nashville (that was the address on the ID)"

"Ya know cousin, I never thought that I'd see the day when you'd have a good idea." playfully grabbing his cousin and ruffling his blonde hair. The doctor smiled and went to do the background check.

"Very funny Luke." Bo said his voice had a mock annoyed tone but he couldn't help smiling. They quietly entered Abby's room. They saw her sleeping on the white hospital bed, the nurses had taken the liberty of washing and re-braiding her hair. There where some stitches over her eye covered by a band-aid.  
**_Ya know now that we can se her in person I see the resemblance that they were talking about._**

She had light brown hair, and a build like Daisy's. her eyes were kind of set in like Luke's but she had that loveable demeanor that Bo had. It just seemed apparent even though she was asleep. The boys sat down in chairs on either side of the bed and waited in silence for the doctor to return. They didn't have to wait long.

"O.k. boys here we go." he said handing the boys a sheet of paper with some writing on it. "That's directly from the records hall in Nashville"

"Look" Luke said pointing to something on the sheet. "It says that her moms name is Courtney Duke. Hey Uncle Jesse's on here"

"What?" Bo asked taking the sheet from Luke so he could get a better look at it. "It says that she's his sister." Bo said in astonishment. "But wait how does that work? Her birth name is Duke and it shows here that she's married and that they had one child, Abby." Bo said confused

"I think that I've heard of this before, about when the husband takes the wives last name.' Luke said " but I've only heard of that happening when the wife was the only child of her family. I don't know why they did it here but they must have had a good reason." Bo took the picture out of her wallet. He read the back of the picture of the woman.

"Courtney Duke, May 17. I Love You Mom"

"Excuse me boys." the doctor cut in "but I've gotta run. I do have other patients"

"sure doc." Bo said shaking his hand

"She can leave when she wakes up." he said

"thanks." Luke said also shaking his hand. The doctor turned and left.

"So according to that paper her mom is Uncle Jesse's sister wich would make her our-"Luke started

"cousin." Bo finished "how come we never heard of her or her family before.?" Bo ventured almost not believing what he was saying.

"well I'm gonna call Uncle Jesse, fill him I about this and find out why we never heard of her." Luke said getting up and walking towards the Phone that was in the room. He was about to pick it up and bring it back over when Bo said suddenly

"Hey Luke!" Luke turned around "She's wakin up."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_so there it is hope that ya'll liked it. please r&r chapter 3 will be up soon!_


	3. wakeing up

_well here ya'll go chapter 3. sorry about the wait and some of the confusion with posting this chapterand chapter2. my computer is being really weird. i was almost done typing this chapter when it just shut down and i lost everything. so for ya'll who liked my disclaimer last time here it is again b/c it didnt go through on chapter 2_

_disclaimer: I dont own DoH, if i did I would'nt be sitting here eating a HotPocket on a paper plate watching remember the titans._

**Chapter - 3**

"Well Jordan, you didn't completely fail me." Max said hanging up the phone. "her parents were killed in that little crash you caused but she's at some place called Tri-county Hospital." he looked up at the trembling man who stood before him .Jordan was terrified he knew good and well what the penalty was for failing, but he didn't want to think about that. "Do you know who I was talking to?" he asked stroking the snow white cat in his lap. Jordan shook his head. "Boss Hogg. He's the bigwig in Hazzard County. Lucky for you he cooked. Do you know who he's going to help me find?" he asked giving his cronie an icy stare that could have frozen lava.

"The girl." he answered quietly, petrified

"YES THE GIRL!" Max boomed startling the cat that was in his lap "now look at what you made me do. Its ok suggams." he said in a cooing voice to the cat. His face turned serious again as he turned his attention back to Jordan. "I'm going to take care of this personally." he said. His voice was at a normal level but carried an icy sting in it.

"Sir I think that you should know about what I've heard about Hazzard county." the man stammered.

"No Jordan, I don't want to hear any more from you. Now leave before I change my mind and have you punished." Max said almost shouting with anger.

_**Ya know if I were him I woulda listened to the man, boy is he in for a surprise. I wonder how the boys are doin with Abby. **_

"Oh mom I had the craziest dream…" Abby said rubbing her eyes. "I dreamed that Max was after us…" She stopped immediately and opened her eyes. "Where am I…?" She said her voice conveying the fear she felt. She collapsed on to the pillows, her hand flying to her right shoulder in pain.

"Your shoulder is bruised pretty bad there." Luke said kindly as he and Bo sat in chairs. On either side of her hospital bed. "Your at the Tri-County Hospital."

"What happen, where are my parents?" She said eyeing them warily.

"Your parents aren't here right now." Bo said trying to tell her gently.

He had been too young to remember when his parents had died, and he couldn't imagine what she would be feeling. Since she was old enough to comprehend. He knew that Luke was feeling the same way.

"Where are they?" She asked, using her left arm to prop herself up. Luke took a deep breathe bracing himself for what he was about to tell her.

"You and your parents were involved in a bad crash this morning." She looked at him filled with confusion then remembered. They had been running from Jordan on of Max's trained gorillas. Everything had been fine when all of sudden a light blue sedan appeared out of no where in here rearview mirror. He bumped her a few times then ran her off the road. The door had broken off and her Dad had pushed her out. The last thing that she remembered was hearing a loud explosion and feeling heat on her face, and then she had blacked out.

"Oh no" she whispered, and then broke down in tears. Neither of the boys was shocked at what happened. They had expected it. Yet it was still awkward. But the Duke's love for one another kicked in and embraced her and she was enveloped with care. She just sat there and cried not wanting to believe what had happen but knew it was true. For a while nor her or the boys moved. She had never met these people before but for some reason she felt safe. She felt that not even Max could get at her. After a little bit she couldn't even cry anymore, the was nothing left to cry.

"I'm sorry" She said wiping her eyes her voice shaking a little bit. "I didn't catch your names?" She said looking at the 2 men now sitting at the end of her bed.

"Well my names Luke and this here's Bo. We found you walking alone in the middle of the highway .pretty banged up" Luke said giving Bo a look that read don't mention our relation to her. Bo didn't know why but he trusted Luke with everything he was and wasn't bout to stop now.

"Here's your wallet." Bo said handing it to her.

"Thanks" She said quietly as she pulled out the pictures of her parents. As she looked at the two people who have always been there for her, had loved her so much, and even spoiled her some. She didn't know if she would ever be able to smile again. She didn't notice right away but the Doctor had walked in and was talking to Bo.

"I'll be right back" Luke said seeing her look up. He smiled and walked out the door and down to the waiting room. He would use the phone in there; he didn't think that it was a good idea just yet to let her know that they were related she'd had enough shock for one day. He dialed the number to Mrs. Hunt's house. Uncle Jesse was supposed to drop by there on his way to Atlanta.

"Hello?" came the voice on the end of the receiver.

"Hello Mrs. Hunt." Luke said

"Yes who is this?" she asked

"This is Luke Duke ma'am is my Uncle Jesse there yet?" he asked politely.

"No I'm sorry Luke he's not…. Wait a sec." she said "Yes he's here. He just pulled up."

"Can I talk with him please, it's real important?" he asked breathing a small sigh of relief that he had called just in time.

"What's wrong Luke?" came Jesse's voice over the phone.

"Uncle Jesse did you have a sister named Courtney Duke?" Luke asked immediately not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Yes, but why in tarnation are you bringing this up now?" he asked a little worried at the tone of Luke's voice he could tell that something was wrong.

"Well" Luke said "there was a crash this morning involving her and her family." he said trying to decide how to best tell him about the death of his sister and husband.

"What happened boy? Are they ok?" Uncle Jesse demanded.

Luke took a steadying breath and said "no sir the only survivor was their daughter Abby." there was silence for a minute then Uncle Jesses voice came back over the phone. It was quivering a little bit; Luke could tell that he was fighting to hold back the tears

"Does she know?" he asked

"She knows about her parents but she doesn't know about us bein her family she thinks that she doesn't have any." Luke explained.

"Ok Luke I'll meet you at home." Uncle Jesse said

"Bye" Luke replied he hung up and stood there for a moment. He hated telling people bad news and now he'd had to do it twice in one day.

_**Boy I'm fellin for Uncle Jesse right now. Let's see how Bo and Abby are doin.**_

Abby just sat there immersed in her thoughts not really listening to the conversation between Bo and the Doctor. After a min she was jerked back to reality by the sound of the door closing.

"That was Doc. Martin." he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "He said that you should be fine and that you can leave when your godfather gets here. He's on his way right now so it shouldn't be to long." he looked a disappointed. He was sad that she couldn't stay longer so they could get to know her.

"My godfather?" Abby asked confused "I don't have a godfather."

"Maybe your parents never told you about him." Bo ventured now a little worried

"No they would have told me plus I don't have any other family that I know about." she said. Just then Luke walked back in the room.

"I' just talked to Uncle Jesse he said…."

"Luke she said that she ain't got a godfather." Bo cut in before Luke could finish

"What?" Luke asked concerned

"I ain't got a godfather." she repeated

"Well the Doc said that a man named Max Jason is on his way here right now to pick you up claiming that he's your godfather." Bo said. She froze and her eyes widened in fear at the name.

_**Uh oh ya'll. I think that there's a clod in the buttermilk. Don't go away now ya hear!**_

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

_well ya'll know what to do! Sorry if this one was a little shorter. the next one will be longer i promise._


	4. Chase

_well everyone. i finaly got chapter 4 up. yes i know thats its been forever, but between geting a new computer, softball, church and the death of my grandmother i havent really had a chance to get on and type it out. but good news good news i got a computer in my room so i can type out chapters without intruption from my family! yeah anyways im rambaling on so heres chapter 4 enjoy!_

**Chapter 4- Chase**

"What was that name?" Abby asked, now trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Max Jason. Why? What's wrong?" Bo asked, now curious.

"Hey Bo ain't that tha name of the guy you heard talkin with boss over the CB this morning." Luke asked

"Ya that was his name," Bo said now sure of his information.

"Who is he?" Luke questioned. Abby looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Bo and Luke exchanged worried glances

_**Uh oh y'all. Dukes never go looking for trouble because it usually finds them and this seems like another one of those times. Hope it turns out good like before.**_

"He found Me," she whispered, not wanting to believe it but knowing it was true.

"You runnin from the law or somethin?" Bo asked

"No this guy, Max Jason, his real name is Max Pierson, he's been after me for a year and a half," she replied, not looking at either one of them.

"What's he want with you?" Luke asked curiously. She may have been family but they didn't know any thing about her, heck they had just picked her up off the side of the road.

"He, he wants to kill me," she replied quietly looking down at the pictures of her parents.

"Kill You?" Bo and Luke exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" Bo asked astonished

"Because, because I was a witness to two murders and a deal involving illegal arms. I sent his little brother Ramon to jail where he died in a prison uprising." she replied, looking up with a tear in the corner of her eye. All of a sudden her hand flew to her mouth covering it as if to prevent herself from saying anything else. Her eyes reflected the horror that she felt at having reveled the information that had gotten her best friend and parents killed.

_I can't believe that_ _I just said that. They're nice people I don't want to endanger their lives. Stupid Abby, stupid, you need to watch what you say._

"He's gonna be here any minute!" Bo exclaimed alarmed, breaking the silence.

"That soon?" Abby asked unable to conceal the quiver of fear that ran through her voice.

"We gotta get her outa here!" Luke said, grabbing his jean jacket off the chair.

"No I can't put you in any more danger," Abby tried to protest.

"We ain't just gonna let some crazy guy come and kill ya, it ain't right." Bo said, picking her up out of the bed. She was light and little compared to him.Luke put his jacket around her shoulders. She still had on her own pants but she had been in a hospital shirt. "Besides we wasn't raised to abandon anyone in need." They rushed through the hallways and out the door into the parking lot.

"This is your car?" she asked in astonishment when they skidded to a halt in front of the General Lee.

"Ya." Bo replied with a smile and a bit of pride in his voice as he nimbly slid over the hood of the bright orange stock car and then climbed in the driver side window. She grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," she said

"No they're welded shut," Luke explained as he helped her through the window.

"Wait, listen," she said, halfway through the window. Luke heard it too. He turned around just in time to see a baby blue colored sedan come into view going around 50 mph. "It's him!" she quickly slid in the rest of the way followed by Luke.

"Punch it Bo!" Luke yelled as he slid agilely in the car. The General Lee's engine roared to life.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Bo yelled in response. He threw the car into gear and with the squeal of tires on pavement they took off with the Blue sedan right on their tail.

_**Uh oh y'all this don't look good. Hang on ya hear.**_

Abby's heart raced as they flew down backcountry roads past trees and the odd farmhouse. Throwing up dirt at high speeds, Bo seemed to handle the car with an ease that she'd never seen and she'd been watching racing since she was 5.

"Bo they're still hangin in back there," Luke said, turning around.

"I'm tryin to shake'em," Bo replied, whipping the steering wheel, causing the General Lee to do an abrupt about face and take off in the opposite direction. Unfortunately the blue sedan managed to do the same thing. Luke was about to reach back and pull out the bows and arrows to try to shoot out their wheels when a shot rang out, shattering the passenger side review mirror. All 3 ducked. Luke instinctively pushed Abby down and bent over her like a shield.

"Hey Bo, tha bridge over Millers Creek still out?" Luke asked, still keeping low.

"Way ahead of ya cousin." Bo said, expertly whipping the General Lee into a 108-degree turn throwing dirt, dust and rocks. The sedan was thrown off by the suddan change in direction but soon caught up with the General.

"I sure hope that the General is up for this jump," Luke said, looking sideways at Bo as another bullet blew a hole in the back windshield.

"Wait, jump!" Abby asked, sitting up and looking at Luke.

"We're fixin' to find out cousin," Bo said as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. All she could do was watch in fear as they left the ground and the weightless feeling that the boys were so used to took over. Bo blasted Dixie in midair right before they landed. Then there was a jolt as gravity won and pulled the orange car back to the ground on the other side of the bridge. She looked back in time to see the sedan skid to a halt at the end of the busted bridge on the other side of the bank. She let out a small breath of relief that she had survived that jump and had escaped Max, even if it was only temporary, for she knew that he wouldn't rest until he found her.

"Wow what a ride," Abby said, her eyes wide with amazement and heart still racing from the adrenaline rush.

"So I take it that was the first time you've jumped something in a car before." Bo asked with a slight grin of amusement as they headed for the farm.

"Ya" Abby replied smiling

"Did ya like it?" Luke asked turning to look at her.

"Can we do it again?" she asked with a wide grin. Bo laughed and stepped on the gas.

_She's defiantly a Duke. _Luke thought as Bo rounded the bend onto the highway.

"Yeeeeeeeehhaawwwwwwww!" Bo yelled and blasted Dixie again as they took off.

_**Phew, they sure had me goin there for a minute. Now that we know the good guys are ok lets see how the bad'uns are farin. **_

"Dang it we lost'em!" Jordan said banging the steering wheel.

"She can't go far. We killed her parents remember, she's got nowhere to go now." Max said coolly. "We can wait her out, she'll slip up soon and we'll get our chance."

"What about the local cops?" Jordan asked

"You should know by now that I don't go anywhere unprepared, Jordan." Max replied with a bit of ice in his voice. "This pathetic excuse for a county has only 2 cops. Both country bumpkins and both run by Boss Hogg."

"He gonna give us any problem?" Jordan asked as he turned the car around.

"I don't think so, he's so greedy he'd sell his own mother out for money." Max replied in a relaxed way, showing no concern whatsoever about Boss, Roscoe or Enos.

**_Boy it's obvious that this guy has never been to Hazzard before, he's in for a rude awaking. Wonder how the boys are doin back at the farm._**

"Listen guys, I'm really much obliged to ya for helping me but I just can't stick around." Abby said as she took a drink from the glass of water that Bo had gotten her.

"Now…" Bo started, but Abby cut him off

"I just can't endanger anyone else by stayin' here. It's already cost three of the people I love their lives. I just can't let anyone else get hurt. Y'all seem like real nice people but I've done said too much about my past." Abby said, fighting back the tears from the memories of her parents and Nathan. Bo was about to start arguing with her but Luke put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"O.K." Luke said "But wait until our uncle gets home, I'm sure he'd tan our hides if he found out we let you leave without talking to him first."

"How long until he gets here?" she asked uncertainly

"Should be soon." Luke replied, accepting a glass of milk from Bo.

"Alright" Abby agreed through a yawn.

"Why don't you go and lie down in our cousin Daisy's room." Bo suggested. Abby nodded, stifling another yawn, and followed them to Daisy's room.

"Here this should fit you." Luke said taking a T-shirt out of a dresser drawer. Abby handed him his jacket back and accepted the shirt grateful to get out of the hospital shirt. It itched. A few minutes later the boys were sitting at the kitchen table and Abby was sound asleep in Daisy's bed.

"Ya ain't just gonna let her go like that are ya?" Bo asked as soon as they sat down.

"Course not." Luke replied calmly pouring Bo and himself some coffee. "I wanna let Uncle Jesse talk to her." he explained, seeing the confusion on his younger cousin's face. They sat there for a little while talking about the parts on the General that needed fixing until they heard shouting coming from Daisy's room. Immediately they were up and throwing open the door, ready for a fight. It took them a minute to realize that Abby was talking in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

"Nathan let's go by Shakes on the way home and grab an ice cream." Silence for a second. "Nathan stop." she said her voice barely above a whisper. The smile that was on her face vanished and was replaced by a look of terror. Her breathing quickened as if she was running. "Did we just see what I think we saw? I think that he just killed that guy!" Her voice now shook with fear. "Oh no, Nathan, they must have seen us, RUN!" She started to thrash around a little. "Quick, duck behind here, Nathan? Nathan? NO!" she cried "No! let go, get away from me! You killed him!" she yelled through the tears. Abby started to thrash around and call Nathan's name over and over again. Bo and Luke rushed over and gently tried to wake her up.

"It's ok you're safe here." Bo tried to soothe as they attempted to calm her down. She awoke with a jolt.

"What happened?" she asked, a little dazed.

"You were talking in your sleep." Luke said, worry now openly evident on his face.

A horrified look appeared in her eyes. _Oh No!_

_**Wow! Boy I tell ya I wont be goin to the fridge anytime soon, might miss somethin. Stick around ya here!**_

_ok so there it was. hope that y'all liked it. please be kind and review! i wanna know what you the readers think! anyways hopefully i'll have chapter five up soon after i get back from my spring break trip. oh yes you can be jelous i'm going with my band on a cruise!hehehahahaheheheheh! keep us in your prayers!_


End file.
